ante bruma
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sesungguhnya, rumah Belarus yang mana? Dia tak dapat terus-terusan belajar di sana. {canon}


**ante bruma**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern-day setting.

 _(Sesungguhnya, rumah Belarus yang mana? Dia tak dapat terus-terusan belajar di sana.)_

.

* * *

.

.

 _ante bruma_ [latin] — before winter

.

* * *

.

Jika America mengajaknya ke sini pada pertengahan musim panas ... oke, dia akan memilih mencuri ilmu dari rapat The Fed saja. Dengan menyamar, benar sekali.

Untung saja ada beberapa penundaan karena kru rekrutan America punya keperluan sendiri-sendiri, dan Institut Arkeologi punya prioritas lain, sehingga rencana musim semi ini terpaksa mundur ke ujung musim panas—dekat sekali dengan jatuhnya daun pertama musim gugur.

Belarus sering diajak ekspedisi, namun hanya dua kali dia menerima—akhirnya tiga dengan yang kali ini. America tak pernah benar-benar memaksa, namun selalu menekankan bahwa ini cukup baik untuk dia telan ilmunya. Lalu dengan pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya yang hanya 'menemani' dan terkadang berhenti sebelum situsnya dicapai, ini akan jadi yang pertama dia terjun ke sasaran.

Dan sama dengan pertanyaan America juga para ahli arkeologi yang mengarahkan mata mereka ke Chachapoya, Belarus juga heran:

 _Kenapa mereka membangun tempat suci di tebing begini?_

Selebihnya,

 _Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke sini?_

Sedangkan dia, berada di abad 21, menggunakan tambang berpengait dan beberapa penjaga lokal di atas sana (dan jangan lupakan America, si pengarah sekaligus penjaga pribadinya, yang terjun bersamanya), masih merasa bahwa terjun ke sini adalah setara dengan uji nyali.

America berhasil menginjakkan kakinya duluan di liang pintu. Dia berteriak "Wohooo!" ketika debu berhamburan dari pijakannya yang keras pada mulut gua. Ia mendongak dan mengacungkan jempol pada Belarus, "Bagus! Teruslah! Dan di sini bagus sekali!"

Tak lama, Belarus berhasil mendarat sambil memegangi tambangnya erat-erat. Kaki kanannya nyaris selip dan membuatnya tergantung lagi, tetapi dia berhasil mengatasinya dengan berpegangan pada bebatuan.

Belarus langsung bisa melihat tanaman berdaun kecil dan jarang-jarang di dalam gua. America langsung memanjat undakan samar di dinding untuk menengok bagian 'loteng' dari gua, dan lelaki itu cuma tersenyum lalu terkekeh. Ia bertahan lebih lama di sana, sedangkan Belarus menyusuri dinding gua.

Rumahnya di lain benua sana begitu berbeda. Tak ada dominasi gua kering dan tebing menjulang di antara hijau-hijau yang bergerombol seperti ini. Kasarnya bebatuan digantikan lembutnya salju, dan meski mereka sama-sama memiliki payung biru, penghuni dunia alam mereka tak pernah begitu sama untuk dipersamakan. Alasan mengapa Belarus selalu merasa asing di tempat ini, meski sekian lama dia mengenalnya dan sekian panjang pengalamannya _belajar_ di benua ini.

"Jadi benar kata mereka," America berjongkok menghadap dinding, "tulang-tulangnya memang tersusun rapi."

Belarus mendekati. Ikut berjongkok di samping lelaki itu. Tulang-tulang yang telah kering tersusun di hadapan mereka—tak terlalu rapi, namun bukan pula berantakan dan tak kacau. Belarus mengulurkan tangan, meneliti lebih dekat barangkali bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Hush," America memukul pelan pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya, "hormati, oke."

"Aku hanya—"

"Natalya." America menyulap dirinya jadi tegas.

Belarus menghela napas. "Hn ..."

America pernah bercerita tentang penghormatan pada sesama manusia, termasuk tempatnya bersemayam, bagaimanapun wujud dan kondisinya, kecuali jika tempat itu sangat menghinakan dan tak pantas. _Aku pernah hampir melakukan kesalahan yang sama,_ terang America suatu waktu, saat dia menceritakan kesertaannya pada pencarian bawah laut atas korban-korban U-Boat di pesisir timur benua. _Tetapi itu menyadarkanku_. Belarus bukan lupa, dan bukan pula kehilangan respeknya, hanya saja terkadang rasa penasaran menidurkan semuanya.

Belarus berdiri saat America mencatat sesuatu tentang penemuannya.

Di sini, ribuan meter dari permukaan laut, ribuan mil dari rumahnya yang mungkin telah memulai persiapan untuk menyambut angin dingin di hadapan pintu, dan dalam keadaan melarikan diri, pikirannya tidak dapat lari ke manapun.

" _Kau tidak bisa pulang, Nat? Tensi antara dua negara kalian dan pemimpinnya adalah hal lain, yang terutama adalah ... negaramu membutuhkanmu."_

Ia masih beralasan bahwa ia masih memperpanjang 'studi lapangan'nya, tetapi ia sadar Ukraine tak sebodoh itu untuk percaya pada cara berkelit murahan tersebut. Tapi kali ini, di benua ini, dia memuaskan hasrat manusiawinya. Dia benci perang dingin jilid kedua yang tengah tercium aromanya, dan dia butuh pelarian dan kenyamanan di dunia maju. Rumah memang menyenangkan, tetapi benua Amerika terlalu luas untuk tidak dipijaki dan diteliti. Terlalu banyak hal baru di sini—dan America memberikan lembaran yang tak pernah sama setiap harinya.

Dia turut bekerja di sini, dia membantu sebagai tenaga lepas di beberapa tempat —sesuatu yang tak biasa seorang negara lakukan. Termasuk menyamar menjadi pelayan restoran cepat saji atas nama rasa penasaran—dan berhenti hanya karena kepergok America. Semuanya telah menambahi alasannya bertahan; bahwa dia tidak, dengan bodohnya, menghabiskan uang suplai dari negaranya saja di seberang lautan.

Tetapi, takkan pernah berubah; _rumah_ adalah sebuah panggilan.

America mungkin akan membiarkan rumahnya di New York (kembali) kekurangan satu penghuni, tetapi Belarus masih kurang yakin; apakah dia siap untuk pulang? Tentu, seorang negara mewakili sebagian besar suara dan perasaan mayoritas orang-orang yang menghuni tanahnya, namun kali ini—cukup sering—dia merasa mewakili perasaan orang-orang yang begitu ingin membuka diri dan mata terhadap dunia luas di seberang horison, di balik pelangi, jauh di balik pembatas bersalju.

Kadang dia berpikir itu tak lumrah, tetapi, apakah semua yang ada di muka bumi harus bisa dicerna logika?

"Nat."

"Nat."

"Natalya~ hello~"

"Uhm. Ah, ada apa?" Belarus maju selangkah demi selangkah.

"Masih ingin di sini?"

"Kau akan ke atas?"

"Ya. Yang kucari sudah kutemukan."

"Kau duluan."

"Mmmhmm, tidak. Aku akan menjagamu dari bawah. Duluan saja, Nat."

Belarus memotong perdebatan dengan keluar dan memberi tanda ke atas sana agar dia ditarik segera. America mengangguk padanya.

Waktu tak pernah menemukan tempat berhenti. Dia bergerak, semakin Belarus didesak; _pulang atau tidak?_

Tiba di atas, America membantu Belarus melepaskan tambang di tubuhnya, "Hei, kau telah belajar sesuatu yang baru hari ini. Bukankah itu keren? Kaubisa menerapkannya di rumahmu, barangkali? Yah, walaupun arkeologi di rumahmu berbeda, kurasa tidak ada yang buruk tentang hari ini, bukan? Hm?"

Belarus mengabaikannya, berlalu begitu saja untuk membuntuti pemandu dwibahasa yang telah meminjamkan kuda terbaik untuknya. America tertawa, tahu sebenarnya Belarus adalah pembuat dan pemakai topeng yang hebat.

* * *

Belarus sedang mengeringkan rambutnya saat nama Russia terpampang di layar ponsel secara tiba-tiba.

"Halo."

"Ya, Kakak. Ada apa? Aku merindukanmu, omong-omong," tak bohong, selalu ada porsi khusus untuk kakaknya, lalu dia menghela napas, tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan, "aku akan segera pulang."

"Ya! Aku menunggumu, Natalya! Semoga kau cepat pulang! Aku ingin kita makan malam bersama Yekaterina!"

"Y-ya ..."

Belarus menatap layar ponselnya setelah Russia menutupnya, seusai pembicaraan sederhana tentang keadaan _rumah_ dan sekelilingnya, juga pengingat akan pemilihan umum presidennya yang akan diadakan tahun ini.

Semakin banyak alasan untuk pulang.

* * *

"Jadi ... apa kau akan pulang dengan Prussia nanti?"

"Tergantung," Hungary mengangkat bahu. Memperhatikan berlalunya orang-orang yang berlalu di jembatan dengan cepat, tak menikmati bagaimana sebenarnya indahnya dan dalamnya makna berada di atas sungai, dengan langit yang sudah dikecup bau musim gugur, dan hidup yang terus berjalan—dan udara sungai yang bisa dihirup leluasa.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bisa melarikan diri dari adiknya atau tidak," Hungary mengulum tawa kemudian melongok ke bawah. "Apakah Germany mau pulang dari Ottawa sendirian tanpa dia, aku tidak tahu. Kalau tidak, ya aku akan pulang sendiri," dia tersenyum ketika menghirup napas panjang-panjang, "Finland, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kaupulang sendiri?"

Finland mengacungkan jempol, "Sudah biasa!" dan pemuda itu tertawa, "jadi, seberapa lama kau akan menghabiskan waktu di sini?" dia berjalan, mengikuti Hungary yang mulai merapatkan mengancingkan mantel panjangnya dan melangkah menyusuri sisa jembatan ke arah utara.

"Entahlah. Tergantung Prussia. Mungkin dia ingin ke Florida, menghabiskan sisa-sisa musim panas di pantai. Atau California."

Finland diam hingga mereka tiba di tepian jembatan. Dan Hungary berhenti sebentar untuk memilih arah, dan akhirnya menentukan pilihannya pada tempat bernaung di sebelah kiri. Restoran khusus _hot dog_ , barangkali?

"Jadi ... kurasa jadi semakin banyak yang bertahan di Amerika dan enggan ke Eropa."

"Siapa saja?" Hungary merogoh sakunya, tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

"Yang pasti, Belarus," Finland membenarkan letak topinya putihnya, topi baseball oleh-oleh dari New York, yang juga ia belikan Iceland satu, dengan versi yang sama, "kudengar dia sudah begitu lama di sini. Tinggal bersama America."

"Mm, hm," Hungary berjalan lebih lambat, mengimbangi Finland yang sepertinya mulai asyik menikmati pemandangan, "silakan, Fin, jika kauingin mengatakan aku dan yang lain melarikan diri." Senyumnya tidak begitu sedap.

"Uhm—yah ... aku mengerti," Finland melirik pada Hungary yang sedang tersenyum pada keramaian, "terlebih ... di tempatmu, ya, 'kan, Hungary?"

"Begitulah," Hungary mengangkat bahu. "Ada kepentingan politik dan kemanusiaan yang berbenturan soal imigran. Dan aku tidak bisa memilih satu pun. Aku memang pengecut, tetapi daripada aku salah memilih dan berselisih dengan bosku sendiri ... aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan mencari pemikiran baru di tempat lain saja."

"Solidaritas kita sedang diuji," Finland tersenyum, begitu hambar dan kosong, "kita semua bagian dari efek domino. Kita tidak bisa melihat siapa penyebabnya, dan apa itu, tetapi sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanya menahan agar papannya tak jatuh lebih banyak lagi."

"Dan menimpa lebih banyak elemen—tunggu, itu ...," Hungary memicingkan mata pada teras depan resto, "... America, bukan?"

"Mana—"

"Hooooi! Haaai, Finland! Hungaaaary!"

"Tuh, 'kan," Hungary menggeleng, namun mempercepat langkahnya, "ada tuan rumah. Ayo, barangkali kita akan ditraktir."

Finland tertawa, melupakan masalah domino—dan begitu mereka bertiga saling mendekat, ia mendapat tepukan di bahu oleh America, "Masih di sini, eh, ayo, mau makan sesuatu? Aku sebagai tuan rumah akan membayarkannya! Pesanlah sepuas hati kaliaaan!"

Hungary dan Finland bertukar lirikan mencurigakan, disertai seringai bangga pada Hungary.

Memasuki restoran, Hungary memerhatikan tas belanja yang disampirkan America pada bahunya.

"Baru belanja, America?"

"Ooh, ya," dia menyedot soda dengan ekras dari gelas jumbo, "benar sekali. Dan aku lapar. Plus, tempat ini punya menu favoritku."

"Tapi sepertinya itu ... toko pakaian perempuan," alisnya meninggi, menyadari merk yang tercetak besar-besar di karton, "mengakulah."

"Aha ha ha! Aku tidak bisa bohong," America pun membukanya, memandangi isinya sebentar untuk dirinya sendiri, "untuk Belarus. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan mantel yang tepat untuknya. Yang cukup tebal, tetapi dengan warna yang sesuai dengan kepribadian dan favoritnya. Aku butuh yang bahannya berbeda agar dia tidak terlalu kedinginan di musim dingin negaranya. Kautahu tanah Slavia, bukan?"

Hungary memandangi dari belakang ekspresi America.

Kompleks?

* * *

Pohon di persimpangan rumah seorang profesor yang baru didatangi Belarus sepertinya sudah berkata tentang musim gugur. Daun-daunnya menguning lebih cepat. Belarus membelok sambil terus melirik pohon tersebut, kalender alami yang sudah melewati banyak peristiwa dan melihat berbagai versi kaleidoskop dunia, sambil berterimakasih dengan tatapan yang sinis: _terima kasih telah mengingatkan waktuku_.

Dia memasuki jalan raya. Buku dari profesor barusan dia masukkan ke dalam tas, dan ia mulai berlari untuk bertanding kecepatan dengan keributan perutnya. Akan tetapi dia segera berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya; si mungil yang terlalu sibuk dengan telepon dan mengabaikan siapapun.

"... Ya, aku sedang mencarinya. Semoga perjalanannya lancar, Kak. Sampaikan salamku untuk Feli."

Belarus berhenti dan menoleh. Perempuan itu nyaris tertabrak pengendara skuter, namun dia yang minta maaf berkali-kali dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Ponsel telah masuk saku kali ini, namun kepalanya masih menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

Belarus memutuskan melupakan lapar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"E-eh—ah, Belarus, apa kau melihat Lovino—maksudku Romano?"

Alisnya nyaris menyatu, "Tahu dia berada di New York saja tidak."

"Ah, baiklah ... aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Terima kasih, Belarus, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Belarus tak percaya gadis itu bisa melesat jauh lebih cepat dari caranya bicara. Kerumunan melewatinya, dia terdiam. Apa Liechtenstein tahu New York dan terutama: mengenalnya dengan baik? Dirinya memang asing, tapi dia tidak percaya Liechtenstein berada di sini lebih lama dari dirinya.

Maka Belarus pun mengejar.

Menemukannya berdiri di depan restoran dan menempelkan tangannya di jendela, seakan menghitung orang di dalam atau menandai siapa saja yang telah dia teliti. _Tidak ada_ , bisiknya pelan ketika Belarus berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Dia tidak bersama adiknya?"

"E—eh! Kau ...," Liechtenstein mundur sedikit, kemudian maju lagi, "Veneziano sudah pulang. Sebenarnya juga ada Kakak, Belgium, dan Greece. Belgium dan Greece sudah pulang lebih dulu kemarin. Kami berempat akan pulang hari ini, tetapi karena Romano menghilang sejak pagi, dan Kakak juga Veneziano tidak bisa lebih lama lagi ... ada urusan besar."

Belarus memandangi sekeliling. Romano pernah tinggal bersama America. Dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan potensial. Dia pasti lebih mengenal New York bahkan dari dirinya.

"Romano tidak menjawab teleponku ...," Liechtenstein memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku.

Belarus langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Liechtenstein cuma memerhatikan sambil menahan genggaman tangannya.

"Alfred, hubungi Romano sekarang dan tanyakan di mana dia. Hm. Sekarang. Jangan berkata aku yang bertanya."

Liechtenstein sempat mendengar, _aduh, aduh, iya, iyaa, laksanakan!_ dan itu membuat dia tercengang sebentar.

"Kita akan segera tahu."

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit setelahnya America menghubungi Belarus balik. "Olive Garden. Dan dia penasaran kenapa aku ingin tahu dia di mana. Tenang saja, aku tidak mengatakan soal kau—kubilang saja bahwa aku ingin ke hotelnya untuk bertanya beberapa hal yang tidak sempat kami lakukan di pertemuan kemarin malam."

Belarus hanya ber-hm ria sebelum memutusnya kembali.

"Itu ... di mana?" Liechtenstein bertanya lebih pelan setelah Belarus mengatakannya.

"Sepuluh menit dari sini ..." Belarus maju ke tepian trotoar, melambaikan tangan pada taksi dari kejauhan. Dia berbalik pada lawan bicaranya lagi, "tidak dengan jalan kaki."

* * *

Dan menemukan Romano lebih mudah daripada menunggu roti panggang. Lelaki itu hanya membuang mukanya dengan malu ketika beradu pandang dengan Liechtenstein.

Belarus mau tak mau ikut duduk dengan bersilang tangan di dada dan membiarkan dua orang itu berbicara sebentar tentang kepulangan Veneziano dan Switzerland.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang ke rumah," Romano menaruh dagunya di atas meja, berhadapan dengan piring yang kosong separuh. "Sudah ada Feli. Untuk apa aku repot-repot. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lama-lama di sini, apa tidak boleh?"

"Siapa bilang dia tidak membutuhkanmu, Lovi ...?" Liechtenstein mencondongkan diri ke meja. "Dia akan sedih. Aku yakin itu. Aku ... mendengarnya menangis di samping Kakak saat aku mengabari Kakak barusan ..."

" _Bah_ , dia menangis bahkan untuk pasta yang kurang sausnya. Aku seharusnya belajar untuk tidak menganggap serius rengekannya."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau merasa tidak dibutuhkan di rumahmu, apalagi di sini?"

Mata Romano terbelalak. Dia langsung mencibir, Belarus memotong lebih dulu,

"Kau mau mengembalikannya padaku? Maaf-maaf saja, Italia Selatan, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku. Jadi, kau memilih untuk mengurusi Mezzogiorno yang menjadi jatahmu atau menjadi ulat di New York—yang cuma bisa menggeliat setiap pagi lalu makan di Olive Garden, untuk kemudian tidur lagi di hotel?"

Hanya karena ada Liechtenstein-lah Romano memilih untuk tidak memukul meja dan mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah sambil berdiri.

"Kau mau jadi berguna di tanahmu atau jadi pajangan di negara lain? Memangnya porsimu di semenanjung Italia tidak pernah punya masalah?"

"... Perempuan sialan."

"Romano—sudahlah ..." Liechtenstein sepertinya ingin meringis, "aku akan membayarkan tiket pulangmu. Kita pulang secepatnya bersama, ya?"

Romano menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi. Belarus memutar bola mata; mengomentari dalam hati tentang Liechtenstein— _apa wanita itu memberikan loyalitasnya pada orang yang benar?_

Belarus pisah jalan dengan mereka berdua secepatnya setelah keluar dari restoran.

Sambil berdiri di tepian jalan untuk menanti taksi, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri,

 _Dasar hipokrit kelas berat—_

—Lalu dia menyeka ujung matanya sendiri.

 _Hipokrit, hipokrit!_

* * *

America mengamati Belarus dari bingkai pintu—sengaja tak dia katakan dia sudah pulang. Wanita itu membungkuk mengambil buku di rak terbawah di ruang tamu, lalu berdiri menatap cermin kecil di dinding. Entah apa yang dia lakukan pada matanya, barangkali maskara yang bermasalah atau mampirnya debu yang mengusik.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Aku pulang."

Belarus berbalik cepat dan nampak gagap, "Uh-uhm, ya. Selamat datang." Pelukannya pada si buku bersampul cokelat tebal mengerat, buku-buku jarinya mengatakan banyak hal.

"Hadiaaah," America mengangkat tiga tas tinggi-tinggi. Lantas menghampiri Belarus yang sudah duduk di sofa tunggal. "Dua ini adalah makanan. Kue-kue kesukaanmu—dan kesukaanku," dia menyisihkannya, menaruhnya di atas meja. "Dan yang ini, khusus untukmu. Ayo, berdirilah. Ke kamar depan sebentar, ya."

America harus mendorong Belarus yang begitu enggan. Bahkan membukakan pintu untuknya. America menyadari kamar yang sekarang begitu jarang ditempati itu sekarang begitu bersih, padahal North Carolinoa belum datang untuk membantu merapikan rumah. Tebaklah siapa pelaku utamanya.

Lelaki itu membuat Belarus berdiri di hadapan cermin besar yang melekat pada lemari. Ia melemparkan begitu saja tas pembungkus ketika isinya telah dia bentangkan di udara.

"Untukmu," katanya, sembari memasangkannya seolah Belarus adalah boneka, "Nah, manis, 'kan? Oh, tidak, tidak. Keren, maksudku!"

Belarus mematut dirinya di cermin baik-baik. Mantel selutut, kancing hitam yang besar dan _zipper_ yang berwarna sama, lalu warna keseluruhan biru laut tenang yang makin ke bawah, makin bergradasi menjadi biru _navy_. Kerah tinggi, dan kancing teratas diberikan pita hitam yang besar. Dua saku besar di bagian bawah, dan pengikat berupa pita hitam berukuran sedang di pinggang sebagai sabuknya. Begitu halus dan rapi—barangkali gajinya sebulan sebagai penjaga perpustakaan Harvard dengan hitungan per jam tak akan cukup.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Belarus mempertanyakan loyalitas orang. Selain Liechtenstein, dia rasa America juga salah alamat menujukan loyalitasnya. Siapa dirinya, selain tamu yang numpang belajar dan mencuri tahu, melarikan diri dengan alasan halus berupa, _aku hanya ingin tahu banyak hal-hal yang ada pada negara maju_?

"Lihatlah bagian dalamnya. Hangat. Cocok untuk musim dingin di Minsk, bukankah begitu?"

Wanita itu mematung. Hening dan senyap; America sepertinya menyadari kesalahan kecil sepihaknya.

"Ah, maaf, Nat. Bukannya aku mengusirmu," dia mengelus lembut kepala Belarus, takut pitanya akan bergeser barang satu sentimeter, "dan tidak juga memaksamu untuk apapun. Aku senang kau berada di sini, aku jadi punya teman untuk berbicara bahkan untuk di tengah malam. Pianoku yang berdebu akhirnya bisa digunakan lagi. Dan terlebih—masakanmu, he he. Tetapi ... tidakkah kau merindukan rumahmu?"

Belarus menyusuri permukaan mantel tersebut, tak berminat memandangi dirinya lebih lama lagi di cermin. "Sudahlah. Jangan ingatkan aku lagi soal itu."

"Kau masih ingin di sini. Boleh, sebenarnya. Sangat boleh," America tersenyum, Belarus—sayang sekali—melewatkannya. "Tapi kurasa negaramu lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."

"Aku tahu, Alfred. Jangan dipertegas."

"Terlebih, Ukraine. Dan terutama: Ivan."

"Sudah, Alfred!" Belarus berbalik dan membentak, menghentakkan kaki, "aku mengerti itu semua, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan?!"

"Oh, hei, hei, aku tidak berniat menjadikan ini pertengkaran! Nat, kau ini kenapa?"

Belarus mendengus, melewati America dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Melepaskan mantel dengan kasar, namun tetap melipatnya dengan baik-baik juga berakhir dengan rapi.

"Kenapa malah marah-marah? Heeei." America duduk di sisinya, mencubit-cubit pipinya namun hanya mendapat balasan pukulan pada tangan usilnya.

"Bodoh," Belarus mengumpat sekenanya, "aku sedang bingung," lepas begitu saja, begitu mudah untuk berterus terang ketika hanya ada dia dan America, "aku sangat ingin pulang, tapi ..."

"Maka pulanglah. Tetaplah pada pilihan pertamamu." Sekali lagi, America mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kata 'tapi' itu bisa membuat dunia hancur separuh, Nat," dia tertawa kecil sambil mengawang-awang. "Aku tidak ingin berperang, tapi aku harus mengikuti hasrat dan impianku. Nah, bagaimana dengan kasus itu?"

Angin meniupkan aroma musim gugur lewat jendela, dan tiba-tiba saja Belarus merasakannya seolah itu adalah aroma pohon di hadapan rumahnya di Minsk, yang selalu hadir di setiap musim gugur.

"Mungkin kita sesekali harus melupakan kata 'tapi'," America melepaskan senyuman yang begitu rapi untuk ukuran dirinya. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Nat, namun kurasa kau sudah cukup belajar di sini. Perpustakaan Harvard akan merindukanmu juga, pasti, juga buku-bukunya yang selalu kaubaca atau kaupinjam setiap hari. Tetapi lembaran-lembaran kosong di Minsk butuh apa yang kautemukan di sini."

Pertama kalinya di petang ini, Belarus menatap mata America, mencari penekanan dan dorongan yang ia perlukan—sangat.

Ada.

* * *

Dia sudah merindukan America juga rumahnya yang selalu hangat, tak peduli di nadir musim dingin sekalipun.

Namun awan Minsk sudah terlihat dan berkata, selamat datang

—serta,

tanah ini sudah tak sabar berjumpa denganmu. Musim gugur ini menyambutmu.

Karena walau rumah New York telah ditahbiskan America untuk menjadi istananya,

Minsk tetap sangtuarinya.

 **end.**

* * *

 **Chachapoya** (warrior of the clouds), kebudayaan orang-orang Andes di daerah Amazon Peru.

.

* * *

a/n: seriusan kebudayaan chachapoya itu keren umm ada videonya di yutub, acara full satu jam lebih tentang kebudayaan itu berikut petualangan ke tebingnya (yep, observasi lapangan ame dan bela di sini di tempat yang ada di dunia nyata kok, terinspirasi dari acaranya). mereka punya situs pemakaman di tebing yang mencapainya susaaah banget. and yes the show also gives us many values about humanities, i think. mmm.

dan yang diomongin hungary juga finland, itu tentang influks imigran yang masalahnya masih berlanjut sampai sekarang ya, kalo rajin ngikuti situs2 berita cnn/bbc, pasti tahu deh hehe. and yes i value fin/hun's friendship aaaa lot huhu uralic family ftw!


End file.
